


I'm Your Boss

by EnthusiasticFish



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnthusiasticFish/pseuds/EnthusiasticFish
Summary: Vance has made a decision and Gibbs isn't happy about it. Big surprise. This is just a short scene between Gibbs and Vance, the kind of confrontation that they have had more than once.
Kudos: 7





	I'm Your Boss

**I'm Your Boss  
** by Enthusiastic Fish

Gibbs stormed into the office, not bothering to knock.

"What do you think you're doing, Leon?"

Vance looked up and raised an eyebrow, crafting an unconcerned expression on his face.

"Right now, I think I'm sitting at my desk, trying to get some work done, but someone keeps insisting on coming in without knocking and without letting my assistant check with me, first. So some of the work is hard going. And you?"

"McGee just told me that you stopped the interrogation of Senator Ashcraft's son."

"I did."

"What for?"

Vance's eyebrow remained raised.

"I believe this is the office of the director of NCIS, and, lo and behold, the man sitting in this office is the director of NCIS. That means the man sitting in this office has authority to intervene when it is deemed necessary."

Gibbs slammed his hand on the table.

"Dang it, Leon, this isn't a game! This is a murder investigation!"

"And I'm not your friend, right now, Agent Gibbs, I am your boss," he said, sternly, standing up. "You can throw all the tantrums you like, storm around and try to intimidate everyone into doing what you've decided is right, but you're not intimidating me. If you want to have a rational discussion about this decision, then, start acting like a rational human being. You may have no respect for the office, but I expect _you_ to respect _me_."

They stared at each other, Gibbs hot and Vance cold.

"I will accept that you were surprised by this shift in your search, especially given the fact that I did not explain to Agent McGee why it was necessary to make this change, but you know how to ask questions and you can attempt to do that to find out what you need to know. Do you want to know or are you still going to keep on with this crap?"

It would be acknowledging that he might be wrong, and Vance knew that Gibbs hated doing that, but sometimes, he got tired of Gibbs' attitude when it came to things like this. It wouldn't change anything if it took a few extra minutes to serve up some humble pie.

"Why did you stop the interrogation, _Director_ Vance?" Gibbs asked.

Still belligerent, but with a thin veneer of respect. Vance would take what he could get.

"Because as it turns out, Ensign Ashcraft could _not_ have been involved in your case."

"Why not?"

"Because he is involved in black ops training and, the night of the murder, he was in the company of five other men on the black ops team, three miles out at sea. The mission is top secret and he is not at liberty even to admit that he's part of it. Of course it seems like he's dodging. He is, but you'd never get the reason for it out of him. The longer you focus on him, the more time you will waste in trying to find your killer. Is it all clear for you, now?"

Gibbs glared and started out of the office.

"By the way, Jethro, Jared wants to know when you're going to give him a rematch."

Gibbs stopped and looked back. "Might have time this weekend, if we catch this killer."

"I'll let him know. Feel free to come for dinner."

Gibbs left the office without slamming the door. Vance smiled slightly and sat down again. He had to finish reading the file on Ensign Ashcraft in case Gibbs decided to ask more questions that couldn't be answered.

Just another day at NCIS.

FINIS!


End file.
